Back to my place!
by Macs Play Thing
Summary: Meeting Sean at the bar leads to some fun


Back to my place!

"What the hell is going on, this place is never this busy" the owner of the bar ask as he makes his way behind the bar.

"They are filming a movie or something" Sammi the little redheaded bartender answers emptying yet another bottle of Jameson.

The bar was usually busy but it is never this busy, there had been a flow of people in and out constantly. Sammi was not complaining drunk people always tip well.

All of a sudden the bar erupted into cheers as the doors opened, Sammi could not see who had walked through the door all she heard was the people in the bar cheering the name "Connor".

She sees a man trying to make his way to the bar stopping to shake hands with the people in the bar. He finally makes his way to the bar and pulls him up a stool.

"Got any whiskey" he ask looking her up and down with a smirk on his face

"Sure do" she answers as she reaches under the bar to get a shot glass and the bottle of Jim pouring him a shot"

"So pretty thing, you know who I am" he ask finishing his shot in a southern drawl

"I'm guessing from the cheers Connor" she answers leaning on the bar.

"That's just my characters name, the names Sean" he answers his eyes drifting down looking at her breast.

"Well nice to meet you Sean" she answers pouring another shot sliding it his way.

She notices that the stranger that everyone else seems to know and love spends much of his time looking at her ass as she works.

"Hey, pretty thing…got a question" he tells her as she passes by him.

"Oh yeah ….what's that? "She ask stopping in front of him.

"So are you …um….a natural redhead" he ask looking her up and down again he seemed to do that a lot.

She leans over the bar getting real close and whispers "Sure am" into his ear.

"Damn" he groans into his beer that he was drinking.

The stranger had left his stool and was talking to another man that had walked into the bar she noticed that he was nodding her way.

The two men mingled with the crowd in the bar, signing things and taking pictures. The new man left with a pretty girl on his arm as Sean made his way back to his stool.

"Another Shot or a beer" she ask looking at him

"Shot, pretty thing, have one with me" he smirked

'Sounds good" Sammi answers pouring their shots handing his to him

"Cheers" he says as they clink their shot glasses together.

"How about another" he winks at her

"Sure thing" she answers pouring him another shot

"You too" he says with a smile on his face

"Hmmm Sean it looks like you are trying to get me drunk" Sammi says as she takes her shot.

He laughs as he takes his shot "Maybe I am pretty thing"

The two share a few more drinks and laugh as the bar clears out.

"So, pretty thing I never got your name" he says

"Names Sammi" she answers.

Sammi was wiping the bar down and was picking up the empty bottles laying around the bar, Sean sitting on his stool watching every move she made.

Sean had made his way behind her he could feel his body heat…which really had an effect on her.

"So Sammi, how do I know you're not lying about being a true redhead" He moans into her ear causing goose bumps, to pop up all over her skin.

"I guess there is only one way to find out "She moans turning to him with a smirk on her face.

"Damn" he moans as he pulls her to him "Wanna go to the hotel with me"

"My place is closer" she groans her hands moving their way to his waist.

Her lips make their way to his neck pulling a moan from him.

"That works" he groans

They make their way out of the bar his arm thrown round her shoulder, his face nuzzled in her neck nibbling at her neck and ear.

They make their way onto the elevator, and his mouth makes it to hers, his hands rub their way from her hips to her breast his big hands squeezing making her moan.

The elevator stops as she guides him out of the elevator their mouths never leaving each other, making it down the hall was a bit difficult due to him shoving her against the wall and attacking her neck leaving marks.

They finally make it to her apartment, fumbling with her keys, he has her hands all shaky and hard to use. She finally gets the door unlocked and opened. He grabs her turning her around to him again his lips finding hers his tongue forcing its way into her mouth, his tongue dances in her mouth.

She pulls away from the kiss and starts to remove her clothes first off goes her shirt making her way to her bedroom leaving a trail of clothes for him to follow.

"Damn girl" he moans his hands finding their way to her panty covered ass.

She crawls into her bed making sure to shake her ass at him.

'If you wanna know If I natural redhead …..you have to lose some clothes there big boy" she says looking up at him from sitting on her bed her hands making their way to his belt undoing it and sliding it out of the loops throwing it to the side.

She pulls his pants down over his hips as he is pulling his t-shirt up over his head revealing his sexy toned abs and the V that leads to the very impressive cock she can see straining against the fabric of his briefs.

Looking up at him winking, her hands make their way to the waistband of his briefs pulling them down to meet his pants his cock hard, she licks her lips taking him into her hands.

"Shit…girl" he moans

She slides onto her knees as she takes him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around and then over the slit. She slides him all the way into her mouth, his head hitting the back of her throat, making her gag.

"Fuck" he monas as he fist a handful of her red hair guiding her up his cock before pushing back into her mouth, saliva dripping out of her mouth around his cock she looks up at his those blue eyes of his filled with lust, he starts to fuck her mouth making her moan and hum around his cock.

He pulls her up off her knees and tosses her onto the bed crawling up his mouth meets hers, he can taste himself on her tongue, she pulls him away from the kiss by his hair guiding him down between her legs.

He rips the fabric that was keeping him away from seeing if she was a natural red head, grinning to himself.

"Damn girl you weren't lying to me" He moans as his fingers make their way down her stomach towards the patch of red sliding his fingers between her slit, the wetness just driving him nuts.

Arching her hips towards him he slides two fingers into her working them in and out the wet noises filling the room, his tongue finds its way to her clit slowly using his tongue to spell his name on her clit causing her to moan and her hands to find his hair. He slides his fingers out of her replacing them with his tongue his fingers rubbing small circles on her clit.

"God….God …..Sean Please" she moans

He slides his fingers back into her hooking his fingers finding her g spot his blues eyes looking up at her as she moans and chants his name as her juices cover his fingers.

"Sean…I want you in me" she moans

"Fuck.. Yeah you do" he growls pulling his fingers out of her cleaning off his fingers "MMMMMMM" he licks his lips.

"Condom" he moans looking down at her

"Bedside table" she answers nodding at the table

He lays over her to stretch to the table his chest rubbing against her nipples making them hard and making her moan

He makes his way to her nipple taking one into his mouth sucking on it biting a bit making her bit her lip and groan he moves to the other nipple biting and sucking on it.

"Please" she moans

He sits back up with a smirk on his face looking down at her, fumbiling with the condom wrapper "son of a bitch" he spits.

She grabs the condom from his hand and rips it open sitting up and sliding it on him pulling a moan from his lips.

He positions himself between her legs again pulling her closer to him pushing her legs up behind her head before thrusting into her with no warning hard and fast.

"Fuck" she screams his thrust are hard and deep she could hear their skin slap together.

He fucks her deep the headboard banging off the wall the bed creaking, sounds of sex filling the room and probably down the fucking hallway.

He lets go of her legs and flips them both over so that she is riding him her legs weak from being pinned above her head and the hard fucking she just got.

"Ride me girl" he moans grabbing her hips as she starts to ride him.

Throwing her head back she places her hands on his legs to steady herself, she rolls and circles her hips causing him to spew a line of obscenities in that southern drawl of his that excites her even more.

"Fuck me harder baby" he moans

She leans forwards and starts riding him fast and deep hitting her g spot every time she comes back down. She can feel her orgasm building every nerve in her body is telling her to come.

"Fu….ck …Sean…..come" she mumbles out in between shallow breaths

"Come for me baby" he moans as he grabs her pulling her close to his chest she can feel his scruff on her cheek as he starts to fuck her, his thrust are ruthless trying to keep her orgasm from pushing him out.

"Fuck baby you're tight" he moans as he thrust hard into her his orgasm getting closer and closer.

'' I wanna taste you Sean" she moans into his ear he lets go of her she slide off of him and pulls the condom off of him. She takes him into her mouth lowering her self taking all of him and swallowing pulling his orgasm out of him he empties himself down her throat, his hands on the back of her head keeping her in place until he was milked dry.

"Shit…girl" he moaned pulling her up to him she lays her head on her chest he starts playing with her hair/

"I love Red heads" he moans pulling her up for another kiss.

She starts to blush "Kinda got to confess to something"

"What is that" he says looking a bit alarmed.

"I knew exactly who you was when you walked into my bar, I have always had a crush on"

He starts to laugh "Oh Yeah"

"Yeah" she purrs kissing his chest


End file.
